


Private Show

by CookieDoughMe



Series: Nate Hansen AU [9]
Category: Haven (TV)
Genre: LLF Comment Project, M/M, Masturbation, masturbation with company
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-05 00:58:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17909000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CookieDoughMe/pseuds/CookieDoughMe
Summary: Duke wakes from a dream he doesn't remember, to find Nate following through on a very fun dream that he very clearly does.





	Private Show

Duke let himself wake slowly. He was as sure as he ever could be that there was nothing he need be doing or worrying about right now, so he enjoyed the luxury of stretching out on top of the soft cotton sheets in the warm summer air. In a few days they would meet their contact in Spain, but in the meantime they were moored somewhere off the coast of Portugal (far, far off the coast of Portugal, since they'd made sure to hit international waters) and were taking some time off.

After a while, he blinked blearily at the daylight and turned to face Nate, who he found watching him and apparently enjoying the view. Duke grinned a warm, “Hey,” at him. “That's a pleasant sight to start the day.”

“Wasn't expecting you to wake up,” Nate told him.

“Glad I did,” Duke replied. “Gonna give me a show?”

Their big-enough-for-three bed gave Duke an easy view of Nathan lying across from him; from his sleep-messed hair, to his didn't-shave-yesterday stubble, mouth that bit his lip as he shook his head in a soft, ‘ _ No’ _ (disputing the question rather than answering it), and across his naked form right down to his toes. Nate lay on his side, one arm curled under his head, and Duke’s eyes traced the path of the other, from a shoulder bruised last week in an accident as they moved cargo in Ireland, along an arm marked with a long, thin scar from a deal-gone-wrong knife fight in London last year, past the black tribal-style abstract tattoo that curved around his nipple, and down to the wave tattoo on his hip that they had designed together to celebrate their escape from the confines of Haven to the freedom of the ocean. 

There was a whole collection in fact of scars and tattoos, a record of their life together on the sea; dangers and excitements, injuries and celebrations, a story matched by the one his own skin told. The newest update in that story was a still-healing scar on Nate’s ribs from an MMA match in Italy that Nate had won, but only just - a wound that looked like it might still be painful and which Duke resolved to ask him about later, but now was  _ definitely _ not the time for that because his eyes swept lower still to take in Nate’s hand as it moved back and forth, curled fingers slowly stroking his cock. 

There was a part of Duke that wanted to shift closer and run his hands over Nate’s skin. But there would be time for that another day; for now he stayed where he was and watched, taking in the view and feeling the warmth in the pit of his stomach that was the start of his own arousal. For his part, Nate’s eyes were still roaming over Duke’s body and he didn't stop what he was doing as he commented, “Sounded like you were dreaming.”

“Was I?” Duke stopped to think, but found nothing. “I don't remember.”

“I dreamt about that beach party in Goa last year,” Nate told him, keeping up the same lazy rhythm with his hand as he spoke.

Duke smiled in recognition. “That was a good night,” he agreed. They had found themselves on a private beach at a party of a friend of a friend of a contact, and they had met the most stunningly beautiful woman who had been very happy not to have to choose between them, and had led them away from the crowd and down to the waves, shedding her clothes on the way.

“You remember her name?” Duke wondered. 

“Uh uh,” Nate shook his head in a firmer, ‘ _ No’ _ . “Dreamt of the waves running over my back as we lay in the shallows, your hand on my ass, you kissing me … can almost still feel it.”

“Sounds like some dream,” Duke commented vaguely, but he was distracted by the view in front of him as Nate adjusted his hand for a firmer grip; the beauty of his naked body sprawled out for Duke to see, his eyes flitting over Duke’s own naked self, even as they fluttered closed now and then as well. And the view was so appealing precisely because Nate was  _ not  _ putting on a show. He was simply basking in the pleasure his body gave him, open and relaxed in his willingness to have Duke there as he did.

Nate moved his other hand out from under his head to grip the edge of the pillow and turned a little further on his back, shifting his head backwards in a way which showed Duke the curve of his throat. Duke watched him curl his suntanned fingers against the white fabric: those strong, gorgeous hands, clever not only in the way they could make him feel when they touched him, or their speed when they hit opponents in a fight, but skilled too in working on the Rouge, fixing her up, decorating the galley; looking after the three of them. 

“You look so gorgeous like that,” he told Nate, who just breathed out a soft moan and then shifted into a faster rhythm that told Duke he was done playing around. It wasn't that they did this often as such, but they both liked to watch each other now and then, and Duke knew Nate well enough to know when he was not far from orgasm.

He knew Nate’s body as well as he did his own in fact; better even in some senses. He knew just exactly how hard he could press his fingernails against Nate’s nipple before the pleasure would turn to pain. He knew precisely where the sensitive patch on the inside of his elbow began, and how he could best make use of it. He knew all of the sounds Nate made when he came and as he slept, he knew the foods he liked and couldn't stomach, the drinks he could take and the ones that left him hungover, he knew what irritated him when he was ill, and the best chicken soup recipe to help him recover.

He had watched him grow from a boy to a man and he knew, if they were lucky and the world were good to them, that he would watch him grow old too. And in the meantime, they could enjoy each other's bodies and their own pleasure, and together make the most of all the infinite variety of excitements the world had to offer. Duke heard the sounds of the ocean outside, felt the gentle swell of the waves shift the boat beneath him and watched the pleasure on show all over Nate’s face, and knew there was nowhere else on earth he would rather be.

He saw the quickening movements of Nate’s hand, the way the fingers of the other pressed ever more tightly into the pillow, and the muscles of Nate’s stomach that tensed in anticipation of that final moment of bliss. At the last minute, Nate opened his eyes again and found Duke’s, and they held each other's gaze as he came. Nate breathed out a soft moan as the last of his pleasure faded. “Pretty gorgeous yourself you know” he said as he grabbed a tissue to clean himself up a little, and then leaned over to run a hand over Duke’s chest and stomach.

Duke, still not quite fully awake, closed his eyes and stretched out happily under Nate’s touch, breathing into the sensations as Nate ran those strong, gorgeous hands over chest muscles, collar bone and nipples, biceps, ribs and stomach, tracing the path of Duke’s own various scars and bruises, and planting a kiss on his matching wave tattoo. Duke let out a soft moan as Nate dotted a whole string of soft kisses all down his chest and stomach.

“I love your skin,” Nate murmured against it.

“I love your …” Duke began, but his sentence faded into a louder moan as Nate ran his lips slowly down Duke’s erection to take his cock into his mouth. It was Duke’s turn to twist his fingers against the sheets as Nathan moved his head and traced his hands back up Duke’s stomach, fingers dancing lightly over skin. Duke relaxed into the sensations, feeling that Nate was in no hurry, but knowing also that today was not a day he planned to tease.

After a little while, Nate kissed back up Duke’s stomach again to lie down beside him, pressing the length of their bodies together from chests to hips to toes. And they kissed softly as Nate stroked Duke slowly to his own orgasm, swallowing his moans as Duke came.

Duke moaned again in appreciation as Nate finally pulled away. “We should start every day like that,” he joked, then pulled Nate close for another quick kiss before flopping back on the bed as though to fall back to sleep.

“Still sleepy?” asked Nate. “Or - fancy a swim?”

Duke cracked open one eye with a raised eyebrow, “Now that,” he said with feeling. “Is a great idea. Race you to the water,” he added, leaping out of bed with an unexpected burst of energy. “Clothes are for losers!” he added as he darted out the door, though he needn't have bothered since Nate was already right behind him, the wild and empty ocean waiting for them just outside.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! If you are glad you did, you can click the Kudos button to let the author know.
> 
> Also, this story is part of the LLF Comment Project, which was created with the aim of improving communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates all forms of positive feedback (no matter how long ago this fic was posted), including:
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Incoherent keyboard-smash comments as a sign of enthusiasm
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Questions
>   * Anything you'd like to see more of
>   * Reader-reader interaction
> 

> 
> The LLF Project also has a Comment Builder here. You do not need an account to comment.
> 
> This author typically replies to comments, however if for any reason you would rather not receive a reply, just include #whisper in your comment and this will be respected.
> 
> Or, you can message me on tumblr (cookiedoughmeagain) or Twitter (CookieDoughYou) - always happy to hear from fellow fans:)


End file.
